Seventeen
by 3cousinsarebetterthan1
Summary: Bella is a 6-year old who adores her big sister Alice. One night, a mysterious pale man named James kills her parents and takes Alice hostage, saying he'll be coming back for Bella in 10 years. When she's 17, Bella moves to Forks where her life is changed


**Hey everybody! Okay, so the author of this story-3cousinsarebetterthan1-is actually 3 cousins who want to make stories together. We will be going by Kitty, Skye, and Robin. So here's our story. Hope you like it! :D**

My 17-year old sister Alice tucked me in my bed. "Alice can you read me a story?" I begged.

"Sure Bells. Which one?"

"Hmmm…" it was hard to decide.

"Ok." Alice nodded. "Sleeping Beauty it is." My mouth dropped open. "How did you do that?" I asked incredulously. "I didn't even say anything!" she looked surprised, and then scared.

"Bella, honey," she took my hands in hers. "I need you to never tell anyone what I just did." I looked into her eyes. "Why though Ali?" she sighed. "Because some people might take me away from you." I hugged her neck tightly.

"Don't worry Ali. I won't let them. But I won't tell." She smiled softly. "Thanks, Bella."

She went to get the book off my big bookshelf. "You know, for a 6-year old, you really love books!" She commented. I grinned. It was true, I really did love books. I even learned how to read when I was just three. **(a/n I learned how to read when I was three too)**

Alice started reading. YAY! SLEEPING BEAUTY IS MY FAVORITEST BOOK IN THE WIDE WORLDS! **(a/n gotta make her sound like a 6-year old lol)**

Alice read me the book while I got sleepier and sleepier.

"Ali?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Do you think a prince will save me someday, just like the prince saved Sleeping Beauty?"

She kissed my forehead. "I know he will." She said. "Good night Bella."

"Night, Ali." I muttered sleepily. She gasped suddenly and my eyes popped open. Her eyes had that faraway look that they had so often. "Ali?" I said nervously. Her eyes focused on me and she whispered "Bella." Then she jumped up and yelled "NO! NO! HE CAN'T!"

She snatched me up and held me to her chest as she ran downstairs. She ran towards the door, but a pale hand grabbed her arm. There was a man standing there with really pale skin and crimson red eyes. He grinned evilly, showing perfect white teeth. He stepped towards us, his eyes on Alice. She screamed. Then Mom and Dad came running in, Mommy with a bat, Daddy with a gun. Mommy immediately swung the bat at the man's face, but he simply held it in his hand and it turned to dust. Daddy shot him a couple of times, but the bullets disintegrated as soon as they touched him.

_Who is this guy?_ I thought in shock. _Why is he here?_

Suddenly the man stepped forward and grabbed Mommy. He put his lips on her neck, so softly he looked like he was kissing her. But Mommy gave a small scream, went pale and stiff, and crumpled up on the ground. The man did the same thing to Daddy, and the same thing happened. Then he turned back around towards me and Alice. He grinned evilly again.

"You know what I am, don't you?" he asked Alice in a silvery voice. Alice nodded.

"Then say it," he pressed.

"JONAS BROTHER!" She squealed.

"Yes." He said, grinning again, and then he stopped. "Wait…what? NO! I just sucked your parents' out! I'm a _vampire_! DUH!"

"That was my next guess." She whispered.

The evil grin that I was REALLY starting to hate came back on his face. Then he saw me and his mouth fell open. I hid into Alice's shoulder. "Is this your sister?" I heard.

"Yes." Alice replied quietly.

"She's beautiful." I scowled into Alice's shoulder.

_What was wrong with Mommy and Daddy? Were they dead? _The thought made me start crying. Suddenly, ice-cold hands picked me up. I screamed and turned around, and _he_ was _holding_ me!

"Alice!" I sobbed. I started hitting the man with my fists. "Put me down!" I snarled. "What's wrong with Mommy and Daddy? What did you do to them?"

The man was silent for a minute, and then said quietly, "They're dead."

I cried harder. "Alice!" I shouted. The man handed me to Alice. I clung to her as if my life depended on it. But then again, maybe it did.

**Oh no! What will happen next? Hopefully Skye will write the next chapter soon!**

**Kitty**


End file.
